Known signal devices, for example water skier down signaling devices are typically kept on a boat pulling the water skier and are displayed when the water skier goes down in the water. An example of these is an orange signal flag kept on the boat pulling the water skier. When the water skier goes down in the water, a person on the boat waves the signal flag as the boat returns to the down water skier to signal other boats in the area that a water skier is down in the water.
A disadvantage of this type of signal device is that it is kept on the boat pulling the water skier and can be some distance from the water skier when the water skier goes down in the water. Thus, the signal device signals other boats in the area that a water skier is down in the water, but does not provide information on the location of the water skier down in the water. The signal device on the boat may actually distract attention away from the water skier down in the water.